


Cold

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Biting, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Female Reader, Master/Pet, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: After going shopping, Sans learns about your plans for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kai! I hope this one is a good one, and that you have a fun day!
> 
> Yup, this was a tumblr request from kaixknight-blog: Hey i was wondering if i could put in a request...? My b-day is 11/9 and i was wondering if i could get a fic that's sans/reader with a breeding kink/domination. Any AU ^^ i'd love it if you decided to do this.

It was snowing. Large, fluffy white poofs of snow that looked more like cotton balls than snow flakes. It was the stuff that helped create an absolute snow storm. You sighed and closed your curtain, before putting on your snow gear and marching down the road. You needed to pick up a few of the basics. You hated leaving the house, but dying due to hunger wasn't how you wanted to go either. As you walked past a familiar, brick apartment building you spied a blob of blue and orange on the second floor. You paused, and waited for them to come marginally closer before cupping your hands hands around your mouth. "Hey, Sans! Papyrus!"

Metal changed against bone, and a small smile curled on your lips as Sans clambered to the side of the railing. "SSWEETHEART, I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR HOME UNTIL AFTER THE SNOW IS OVER?"

"I gotta go to the store," You said. "might be a snow storm."

"PAPY AND I WERE JUST GOING TOO!" His tone went from happy to excited, making you smile all the more. He always got happy about small things. "STAY RIGHT THERE, A D WE'LL COME WITH YOU."

It only took a minute for Sans to race down the stairs, his hand firmly around his brother's, likely to keep Sans from face planting in his haste to get down. Sans ran over to you, and curled his arms around your waist, burying his head in your boobs. You pat his skull and gave Papyrus a smile. "Hey, Papyrus."

"hey."

 Sans released you with a kiss to the cheek, before grabbing your hand and pulling you forward. "COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! GETTING SNOWED IN WITHOUT SOMETHING TO EAT IS TERRIBLE. SO WE NEED TO STOCK UP AND KEPP YOU SAFE!"

"i dunno, snowdin wasn't that bad." Papyrus said, ignoring the glare his brother gave him. "in fact, it was pretty cool."

"DON'T TAKE A SNOW IN LIGHTLY! THEY CAN BE REALLY DANGEROUS, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT THE RIGHT SUPPLIES."

You weren't sure if it's because Papyrus made a pun and broke his bravado, or if it was because Papyrus mentioned the Underground, that Sans became snappy. Sans didn't like mentioning the Underground sometimes. You often forgot, thanks to their personalities, but Sans was a couple hundred years older than his brother. You were sure there was some things that Sans saw and knew about, that he would never tell you or Papyrus. From the silence on Papyrus's end, he must have thought about it too.

* * *

 

When they finally got to the store, Sans took out a list full of items. You were going just for some cereal and toilet paper, Sans had thought way beyond that. "SO, WE'LL START WITH CANDLES AND BATTERIES SINCE THOSE WILL BE CLEARED OUT FIRST. THEN WE'LL MOVE ONTO CANNED FOOD, BEFORE FINALLY GETTING A FEW EXTRA BLANKETS AND SOCKS."

"Are you sure we'll need all that?" You asked. "I mean, that's enough stuff for a whole winter."

Sans led you both down to the candle section, the sweet and spicy smells making your head hurt. "OF COURSE WE'LL NEED IT. AND IF IT DOESN'T GET SNOWED IN, THEN WE CAN SAVE THEM FOR ANOTHER WINTER. PREPARATION IS KEY."

You glanced over to Papyrus, who just shrugged. "Fine. Maybe I should bunk with you guys then. I suck at weather preparation."

"YOU WEREN'T STAYING WITH US BEFORE?"

"No?"

"you can stick with us," Papyrus said. "if things get bad, you won't be alone."

You stopped walking entirely and stared at the taller skeleton, eyes narrowed. He raised a brow bone at you, but said nothing. "You just want me to clean your room again."

"Huh?"

"Every time you invite me over, I end up cleaning your room." 

He stared at you for a moment, before shrugging. "nyeh heh heh, can't fault a guy for trying."

The two of you hurried, more like just you, to catch up with Sans.You both found him surrounded by colourful candles. He had a pale green one held up to his nasal cavity, his sockets shut. "This one smells like sour apples."

You plucked a red one up from the display and held it up to your nose. It had a spicy scent with a sweet undertone that made your stomach rumble. "Apple pie."

 It took twenty minutes to find several candles of varying scents you all liked. Once completed though, you all went to the battery section, and let Papyrus figure out which one especially would be the most efficient to get. Eventually you all made it to the food section, and bought anything that was palatable yet in a can, and could be cooked with magic and still taste decent. That meant it was nothing but spaghetti in a can. 

Finally you all went to the blanket section, just to learn they were all out, before raiding the socks. Sans insisted you wore cute and colorful socks with little flower prints. Meanwhile, Papyrus snuck several packs of knee socks into the cart, all of them made more for show than actual function. Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised you if the boys had a sock fetish. 

When you all finally made it to the self check out, Sans began to help you unload the cart, while Papyrus stood close by. Sans stared at the canned spaghetti with a slight frown. "HUMANS HAVE A STRANGE FASCINATION WITH SPAGHETTI. THERE'S TOO MANY DIFFERENT KINDS."

 "I think spaghetti's pretty good." You said as you began to scan the food over the self checkout scanner. "It comes in all different types of flavors, and just tastes good."

"plus it's cheap." Papyrus pointed out as he took out his card. 

You nodded, and took it from him. "Yeah, if I ate just canned spaghetti, I could finally afford to move to Britain."

"WHAT?" Sans stared up at you with wide eyes, the magic flaring in them with flickers of blue and yellow. "BUT THAT'S ACROSS THE OCEAN! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE EACH OTHER."

"Yeah we will," You handed back Papyrus his card, and noticed he was also frowning. "it'll be like when you guys had to go back underground while your visa paperwork was submitted."

"BUT THAT WAS FOR THREE MONTHS, NOT..."

"I'm not leaving forever," You said. "just a year. My friend wanted me to leave sooner, but I couldn't afford it when he left last year."

 "..."

"so we'd just be meeting you then." Papyrus said. "the more you know."

* * *

 Sans was silent the whole trek back. You tried to start a conversation with him, but he wouldn't answer. Instead you pestered Papyrus, who only gave short answers. However, you expected such aloof behavior out of him. When you all three made it to your boyfriends's place, you and Sans put the things away while Papyrus went back to his own room. The atmosphere was heavy, and Sans refused to make eye contact with you. With a sigh you slammed down a can of spaghetti and whipped around, hands on your hips.

"So you both are just gonna mope? Ya'll aren't gonna actually talk to me about it? Actually, I completely expect that out of Papyrus, he just lets things go at their own pace, but not you." A soft sigh escaped your lips when you got no response. "Sans, I would never just abandon you. We've gotta talk about this."

"..."

"Sans-"

"YOU WANT TO LEAVE US." His words were hollow, and lacked his usual enthusiasm. "WHAT IF YOU FIND SOMEONE. SOMEONE COOLER THAN ME AND PAPYRUS?" He turned around to look at you, eye lights wavering. "I WON'T EVER LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU, KITTY. YOU'RE _MINE_."

 You backed away as Sans pushed you forward, against the smooth wall of the kitchen. "Sans-"

He pressed his teeth to your lips, and forced his tongue inside. You gasped, but didn't try to fight him off. Sans was in a possessive mood now. Even without your collar, he probably wouldn't be happy if you began to argue with him. When he separated his mouth from yours, you snatched the opportunity to speak. "Sans, I do love you and Papyrus-"

"I KNOW, AND THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER ABANDON US." He reached up and pulled your head down to his, slamming you both in a bruising kiss. His tongue tangled against yours, and you could practically taste his lust as he pressed you closer to him. You slid a leg up to his his hips, and he moaned into your mouth, bucking his hips into your own. You could feel the bulge of his dick grinding into your clothed cunt. "YOU WANT MY COCK INSIDE YOU, KITTY? YOU WANT ME TO FILL YOU WITH CUM?"

He hoisted your other leg around his hips, and held you up, his gloved hands on your ass. He stared up at you with a smouldering look, expecting you to answer him. You pressed both hands to the side of his skull and kissed him again. "Please, Master."

"PLEASE WHAT, KITTY? I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO DO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME."

"You bucked into his hips again. "Please fuck me. Make me cum, Master."

He growled and nuzzled his teeth into your neck, lining it with pseudo kisses. He continued to furiously dry hump you. He then took several steps back. Before twisting around and slamming you onto the kitchen table. The force of it made you back pop, but he payed it no mind as he tore off your sweater and jeans. He grinned when he noticed you had forgone any underwear at all. He grabbed one of your boobs, and began to squeeze it. "I WISH YOU DID THIS ALL THE TIME."

"That'd be uncomfortable." You gasped when you felt a sharp swat on your thigh. "That'd be uncomfortable, Master."

He hummed in approval as he let go of your heaving breast, and then latched onto the other one. With his free hand, he bit off his glove, before sticking two thin fingers into your mouth. They flattened your tongue, and tasted like warm leather. You began to suck on the appendages, earning a low groan from the skeleton. You both remained in that position for a few moments, it was almost casual now, a far cry from the intense humping from a few minutes ago. 

He eventually released your mouth and breast. You frowned at the loss of contact, but mewled when he spread your legs and pressed his now wet fingers into your sopping wet cunt. He didn't even give you a moment to adjust to having him inside you, instead he began to finger bang you at a furious pace. His fingers were long, much longer than yours, and could reach deeper. They were also rigid and had the perfect scraped and bumps along the side. It felt so good to feel them against your walls, scraping them just so in their breakneck pace. It didn't take long for the warmth in your belly to flare, and your walls to flutter in desperate need. You were so close now. "Master!"

He pressed his thumb to your clit, and rubbed it in fast yet deep circles. You arched your back and began to rock your hips in time with with him. "CUM FOR ME KITTY. CUM FOR YOUR MASTER."

Your walls clamped down at his command, your orgasm rocking your body. Sans slowed down his pace, letting you enjoy your orgasm, his eyes fixed to your face. When you finally came down from your high, he pulled his fingers out of you, and lapped at the fluids clinging to his fingers. You moaned as you watched him, your own tongue licking your lips. "Master, please fuck me."

"I'M GOING TO DO MORE THAN THAT, KITTY." He grappled at your thighs, and pulled you closer to him, his now free dick teasing your entrance. "I'M GOING TO BREED YOU. NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE YOU FROM US, AND IF I BREED YOU, THEN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME."

You'd heard him talking about breeding you before, but he knew Papyrus gave you medicine to prevent that..."Sans, you know you can't-"

He sheathed himself fully inside of you, stretching you to the limit. His already girthy cock was bigger somehow. The sting from your walls stretching felt good, it appealed to your masochistic tendencies, and made you moan. Sans stared down at you, his hips rocking back and forth at a gentle pace. "THAT'S RIGHT KITTY, LET EVERYONE KNOW WHO YOUR MASTER IS."

He began to pick up the pace, the wet sound of bones against flesh, and your moaning filled the room. Sans pressed closer to you, your nipples teasing his cloth covered ribs. God, he felt so good. You curled your legs around his waist, and when he didn't reprimand you for it, you pulled it him closer. He growled and began to fuck you faster, his cock filling you deep, before pulling out entirely, just to fill you again. His teeth nipped and bit at your neck, some of them hard enough to leave very obvious marks. The pain only added to your pleasure, as you mewled for more. 

You loved Sans. You loved his outgoing nature, his passion, his lust for life, his skills in bed. You would never just outright abandon him for someone else. You loved him and his brother dearly, and couldn't see yourself with anyone else. And as he fucked you on the kitchen table, hitting deep inside you, and calling you a good kitty, you knew you were spoiled rotten. That no one else in the entire world would be able to make you feel as good as you did now, both emotionally and physically.

Even if it was against the rules, you reached up and kissed him. As hard as your mouth could, and with as much passion and love your soul could spare, the kiss both tender and wild. Sans accepted the kiss, his pace not slowing in the slightest, and a growl rumbling in his chest. "Master, please breed me. Fill me up with your cum, I need it."

"THEN CUM ALL OVER MY COCK."

Your walls clenched down on it, pulling him deeper inside you tight cunt. Your toes curled as the warmth spread all over your body again, and your back arched. Sans fucked you through your orgasm, his growls getting louder, until he finally slammed his knot into you, filling you up further. A wave of hot cum spurt inside your body, making you moan and curl further into him. "Fuck, that feels good."

"LANGUAGE, KITTY." But he nuzzled his nasal cavity into your hair anyway. "ONE DAY...ONE DAY, COULD I REALLY BREED YOU?"

You could practically feel the nervousness rolling of his body. You wrapped your arms around him, and dragged him closer to you. "Sure. We'd have to talk to Papyrus first, but I wouldn't mind having your kids."

"R-REALLY?"

"Of course, I love you guys." You pulled away from him, glancing up at his face. "I want us to start a family some day. You both would make good fathers, and I can't imagine having spawn with anyone else "

 Sans flushed a pale blue, before smashing his teeth to yours in a deep kiss. "JUST WAIT UNTIL PAPY HEARS, HE'S GONNA BE SO EXCITED DURING HIS NEXT HEAT!"

You snorted, but didn't object. You wouldn't be surprised if you did wind up pregnant next time Papyrus went into heat. The idea made a warmth flood your body, and a smile curl on your lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I wanted to get this out a few hours earlier, but the ending just couldn't be stopped. XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story! 
> 
> Know what can be stopped? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
